Under The Poplar Tree
by Jessica R Vance
Summary: This is another "How they met" fic, but in my opinion, I think it's better than "Technical Difficulties." It's not *completely* R-shippy, that's why it's in general.


Under The Poplar Tree  
  
By: Olga The Man Eater (Jessica R Vance) HUZZAH!  
  
Summary: Jessie and her friends meet the "new guy" at Pokémon Tech. I'm hoping this "How They Met" will turn out better than "Technical Difficulties." ^_^()  
  
Disclaimer: OK, I don't own Jessie or James or Pokémon Tech, but I own myself (V), and my friends own themselves (Roya and Liz). Oh, and Adam owns himself, and Kyle owns himself, and I suppose Levi can own himself. Oh, and Will Brinkley is just some guy, he has no significance. But that's it! ::dances off::  
  
Feedback: ::dances back:: Oooo! Meesa likes R & R! JessicaVance@lovelornpoet.com is the place to go! So go dere! But hey- flamers, if you're going to flame, go right ahead, but tell me what I did wrong; I'm always looking to improve myself! But I can't improve if I don't know what's wrong! ::dances off again::  
  
Rating: PG for very mild language.  
  
*Under The Poplar Tree*  
  
"Hey Jess," V said, sitting down at her desk in her first hour, Pokémon Attacks 101.   
  
"Hey..." Jessie answered distractedly. She had her face cupped in her hand and was staring out the window. She seemed troubled.  
  
"Something wrong?" V asked, tossing her golden brown hair. "You don't look so good."  
  
"Huh? Oh, no, I'm fine. Did you see that new guy? That just came in today?"  
  
V rolled her dark brown eyes and grinned. "Jess, I've never known you to get worked up like this about a guy..."  
  
"It's not like that! It just... well, it seems like... I always feel like he's watching me," Jessie said.  
  
"That's not a surprise," came a voice. V and Jessie looked up to see Liz, another one of their crew. She was a petite, bouncy girl with blonde hair and grey-green eyes. "You're a regular boy magnet, Jessie. He probably *is* always watching you." she added as she sat down.  
  
Jessie smiled. "Probably. But it doesn't feel normal, you know? Like... he's not watching me because he's horny."  
  
V snorted skeptically. "Show me a guy that isn't."  
  
"Adam isn't," said Roya, the completion of the group said as she walked up. She was referring to her boyfriend. Roya had dark brown skin, black hair that rivaled Jessie's in length, and deep set brown eyes.  
  
"Yes he is," Jessie contradicted.  
  
Roya thought for a moment. "OK, yeah, you're right." She sat down. "So what's up?"  
  
"The new guy's checking Jessie out," V said bluntly.  
  
"Oh, that guy with the longish hair? God, he's cute!"  
  
"I know," Liz agreed, nodding. "Did you see his eyes?"  
  
V slumped over her desk, faking a bliss death. "Yes! Oh my God, they are *so* green! They're gorgeous!"  
  
"Could we stop swooning and get in our correct seats, please, ladies?" Mrs. Stanislaus, the teacher said. The girls rolled their eyes and did as she asked, leaving Jessie to her thoughts.  
  
'He *is* cute...' she thought, 'I wonder if he really is watching me?' Jessie smiled lazily at the thought.  
  
Suddenly, the sound of a door flying open shattered her daydreams and she looked up. The new boy was standing in the doorway, panting.   
  
"Mrs. Santaclaus!" he said, holding up a sheet of paper, "Is this Pokemon Attacks 101?"  
  
The class giggled. Mrs. Stanislaus was not amused. "It's *Stanislaus,* and yes, this is Pokemon Attacks 101. Is that your schedule?"  
  
The new boy nodded. Mrs. Stanislaus motioned him forward and he handed her the paper. After scanning it over, she nodded, as if she approved of him being in her presence. "All right, Mr. Morgan, have a seat over there behind Jessica."  
  
Jessie rolled her eyes. She hated being called by her real name. The new boy looked over at her and his eyes widened. He cautiously made his way over to his desk and set his backpack down on the floor by it. "Uh... hi," he said intelligently.  
  
Jessie cocked an eyebrow. "Hey," she replied, in a voice just as ingenious, "What's your name?"  
  
"J-James. James Morgan. Pleased to meet you, ma'am." James replied, holding out his hand. Jessie curled her lip, but shook it.  
  
"Don't call me ma'am. My name's Jessie. *Don't* call me Jessica. I will hurt you."  
  
James gulped, nodded, and took his seat.  
  
-----  
  
"Whoo-hoo! Jessie got to sit by Mr. Dreamboat!" V whooped later that day as she sat down at lunch.  
  
"Stuff it, V."  
  
"All righty then."  
  
"So what's his name?" Liz asked as she sat down next to V.  
  
"James Morgan. And he's *way* too polite. A real stuffy gentleman-type guy."  
  
"Gentlemen can be good..." Roya said, "But usually that's just an act. He may just be acting like that to get your attention."   
  
"Guys usually don't do that..." Adam said, arriving and giving his two cents worth.  
  
"Oh, he got my attention all right," Jessie said, "But not in the way he wanted it, if you're right."  
  
"Look at him!" V said suddenly, pointing across the courtyard. James was sitting by himself under a tree with a textbook. "Poor guy! He's got nobody to sit with!" With that, V got up and mozeyed over to him.  
  
"Hey there," she said, sitting down. James looked up and started, as if startled to see her.  
  
"H-hi," he said, "You... you hang out with Jessie, don't you?"  
  
V rolled her eyes. "So kind of you to notice. Name's V," she stuck out her hand and he took it, "You're James, right?"  
  
"How'd you know?"  
  
"Jessie told us. You wanna come over and sit with us?"  
  
"M-me? Sit with you guys?" James glanced over V's shoulder and looked at the group sitting under a poplar tree. There was Jessie, a blonde girl, a girl with long black hair who was holding hands with a guy with curly brown hair and glasses, and another guy heading over who had short black hair.  
  
"Yeah! The guys are feeling out-numbered anyways. You'll do 'em good." V stood up and took James' hand, pulling him up. "C'mon."  
  
-----  
  
"Guys, this is James."  
  
Jessie's group looked up and said almost in unison, "Hi, James."  
  
"H-hi..."  
  
"Introduce yourselves, guys!" V said impatiently when no one said anything else.  
  
"I'm Roya," Roya said. Nodding toward Adam, she said, "This is Adam. He's my ho." Adam grinned and nodded a hello to James.  
  
"I'm Liz!" Liz said perkily (**Is that a word?**). James grinned at her and nodded. Liz shot V an "Oh my GOD!" look when he smiled.  
  
"I'm Kyle..." Kyle said, offering his hand.  
  
"Dear God, Kyle is the only one here with any manners, y'all." V said with faux irritance. Then she turned to James as they sat down. "So where do you come from, James?"  
  
"Uh, my parents are, um... actually, I'd rather not talk about that."  
  
"Ooo... man of mystery. Awesome." V said, catching a look from Jessie. "So how you liking it here so far?"  
  
"It's all right. Better than home..." James said airily.  
  
"Yeah, that's why most of us are here. Get away from things. Come to class three times a week, slack off the rest, and hope you know enough to pass the finals," Kyle agreed, tossing James an apple from his sack. "We usually don't," he added with a sheepish grin.  
  
"You mean you've all flunked?" James asked in awe.  
  
"All but Jessie; she just got here this year," Liz said. "But it's all good. As long as your score isn't like, 20 or below or something like that, they let you stay 'till you pass or make that. It's really kinda neat. Plus you get to use all sorts of sweet Pokémon."  
  
"Yeah, I've got a Ninetales that I use all the time in Battle Techniques," V said, taking a drink of Caterpie Cola.  
  
"How is it we always end up talking about class during lunch?" Jessie cut in. "I mean, isn't lunch supposed to be the time you blow off class for a while and relax?"  
  
"No, that's Tuesday," V said, and laughed. "Not everyone slacks during lunch," she added, gesturing to an upperclassman who had his head buried in a book. "And our good man James here wouldn't be either were it not for us, eh James?"  
  
"Guess not," James said with a weak grin.  
  
"You're not one for slacking, are ya?" Kyle asked.  
  
"Well... I really don't wanna work too hard at this, I don't like work, but I don't wanna flunk either, because I'm afraid they'll send me home..." James trailed off and glanced at Adam and Roya, who were lost in their own little world.  
  
"Don't mind them, they're just kinda... fluffy," V said with a raised eyebrow.   
  
"You think you're gonna get involved in any extracurricular stuff?" Liz asked.  
  
"Probably not. I think I'm going to need all the rest I can get."  
  
"Damn," Kyle said, "You're not gonna be one of those 'model students,' are ya?" Liz slapped Kyle on the knee. "What?" he said, mouth full of sandwich.  
  
"Don't be rude. If he wants to study, he can. It's no big deal."  
  
James blushed, which Jessie decided was adorable then and there. "I'm not gonna be like you guys, am I?"  
  
"What do you mean?" Jessie asked.  
  
"I mean, you guys are like, carefree, and... you don't really care what happens to you... I can't be like that. If I'm gonna be weird to you guys, I'll leave..."  
  
"Dude, no one said you had to leave," V said kindly. "We're just... different. We're the only ones in the school who don't care about our grades. You can look at the school's attendance record and everyone's there every day but us. The Sorry Six," she shrugged and gave him a grin, "At least we've got *some* kinda rep."  
  
James smiled back. "Yeah... and if I'm here it'll make you what? The Somewhat Sorry Seven?"  
  
V laughed. "That'll work!"  
  
Liz smiled and said, "So are you coming to the Pokéball next month?"  
  
"What's that?"   
  
"It's like the Pokémon Tech prom. *Everyone* goes, even the Sorry Six. But you gotta have a date. Which reminds me..." Liz continued with an evil grin, "V... who you goin' with? Leeeeeevi?"  
  
"What!? I wouldn't go with Levi if he were the last guy at the Tech!"  
  
"What's with Levi?" a rather clueless James asked.  
  
"Levi's my the biggest jerk *ever.* He thinks he's *so* much better then everyone else... just because he's so smart, and charming, and witty, and... handsome..."  
  
James smiled. "Well," he said sarcastically, "It doesn't sound like you like him at all!"  
  
V glared at him and Jessie grinned. "We all know she's head over heels for him," Jessie told James.  
  
James, still smiling, looked at Jessie. "How about you? Got a boyfriend?"  
  
Jessie shook her head. "No. The best guys here are taken."  
  
"And the best guys would include..." Liz prompted.  
  
"Adam, Kyle, and Levi."  
  
"I'm not taken!" Kyle piped up, wiggling his eyebrows at Jessie. Jessie rolled her eyes.  
  
"Maybe not, but I know someone who likes you."  
  
Kyle's eyes widened. "Who? Who is it?"  
  
"I'm not telling."  
  
"Please?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Aw, man..."  
  
James watched his new friends and smiled. He liked this crowd, even if they were the "Sorry Six." And... he liked Jessie. There was just something about her that he immediately liked. As he watched her refuse to tell Kyle who liked him, he thought maybe he might like to fall in love with her...  
  
~*~  
  
"Tomorrow! Tomorrow! I love ya tomorrow!" V joyfully sang out as she bounded into Jessie's dorm room. "Hey! Be happy, Jess! Buck up! Tomorrow's the Pokéball *and* the last day before Winter Break! What do you have to be sad about?"  
  
"The fact that I don't have a *date* for the Pokéball," Jessie said glumly, "You guys all have dates! I don't! No wonder you're so happy."  
  
"Well, for one, I don't have a date, and for two, James doesn't have a date either." V hinted, winking slyly at Jessie.  
  
"But James won't ask me! I'm not even sure he likes me that much!"  
  
"Are you kidding? James *adores* you. I can tell. *Trust* me." V said, plopping down on the couch next to Jessie. "Remember how I told you that I got Adam and Roya together? Well, I had told them that they would make a cute couple for *ages* before they actually got together."  
  
"So?"  
  
"So... I'm telling you now that you and James make a *really* really cute couple. It's my intuition that you guys will end up together."  
  
"Whatever."  
  
"No, I mean it! I mean, I predicted that Adam and Roya would get together, I'm always telling Kyle and Liz that *they* should get together- they're going to the Pokéball together, by the way- and now I'm saying you and James should get together! I can't be wrong!"  
  
"What about you? Don't you have any predictions about *you*?"  
  
"My prediction for myself is that I'm going to die an old maid. A spinster. A single lady. That's what my prediction is. See, Adam and Roya are gonna get hitched, then Kyle and Liz, then you and James! Which leaves me with who? Nobody."  
  
"Levi."  
  
"Bull shit. He'd never like me."  
  
"I bet he does. I bet he's planning on asking you to the Pokéball."  
  
"Yeah, whatever."  
  
"Hey, I can have intuition too!"  
  
"Do you have any about you and James?  
  
"No."  
  
"Well then, I don't wanna hear it from you. You two were made for each other," V stood up, "Welp, I gotta go antagonize the rest of our group. See ya 'round!" With that, V bounded out the door.  
  
What V said really got Jessie thinking. 'Maybe James *will* ask me to the Pokéball...' she mused, 'Or maybe I should ask him...'  
  
~*~  
  
"Liz! Liz, I *have* to talk to you!" James said, scampering up to Liz. "I have a *big* problem."  
  
"Besides the fact that it's the day before and you don't have a date for the Pokéball?" Liz asked, grinning.  
  
"This is about that! Look, I wanna ask-"  
  
"Jessie, I know. Go on."  
  
"... How'd you know?"  
  
"It's *painfully* obvious that you like her, James. Anyway, what about asking her?"  
  
"I want to, but I'm afraid she'll say no. What do I do?"  
  
"Ask her. She won't say no, trust me. I really think she likes you." Liz said. "Look, I gotta go find Dallas to find out what we're wearing. Good luck with Jess!"  
  
'I'm going to need it...' James thought miserably to himself.  
  
"James!" James jumped at the sound of Jessie's voice. He turned around and found himself staring right into her face.  
  
"Jess?"  
  
"Look, since neither of us have a date for the Pokéball, how about us going together?"  
  
James' jaw dropped five feet to the ground. "Are you serious?"  
  
"Yeah! I mean, even if we don't go as a *date* date, we can go as a friend date, right?"  
  
"You... don't wanna go as a date date?"  
  
Jessie blushed. "Well, I will if *you* want to, but... I just didn't know if you did or not..." James grinned.   
  
"Sure, I'll go as a date date. But... what about V? Isn't she still dateless?"  
  
"Yeah, but Levi's gonna ask her."   
  
"How do you know?"  
  
"... Instinct. Plus I threatened him unless he did."  
  
"V'll kill you if she finds out."  
  
"She won't. While I was waving my fist in his face, he told me he was gonna ask her anyway. No biggie." Jessie shrugged, then threw her arm around James' shoulder. "C'mon. Let's go get some lunch."  
  
~*~  
  
Later that night, Jessie sat by herself overlooking the swimming pool used for Water battles. A lot of things were going to happen tomorrow. The Pokéball, the big test, all her friends were leaving for Winter Break... or so she thought.   
  
She knew V was going to Pewter City, for what she wasn't sure. She knew Roya, Adam, and Liz were all going to their parents' houses and Kyle was going back to his grandmother's house. She herself didn't have anywhere to go... but where was James going? He had never mentioned his family, his home, what he was going to do over the break... she'd have to ask him.  
  
"Jess? You OK?"  
  
And now was as good a time as any. "Hey, James. What's up?"  
  
"Not much. What're you doing over here by yourself?"  
  
"Just thinking. Hey... where are you going for Winter Break?"  
  
James blushed and sat next to her. "I... really don't have anywhere *to* go. My parents... well, they don't know they have a Winter Break here... so they won't want me to come home. They're the only real family I have. I guess I'm just... staying here or somewhere around here. Where are you going?"  
  
Jessie glanced at him. "I don't have anywhere to go either. Wanna stay at the school with me?" James' expression brightened and he nodded.  
  
"Thanks, Jess." Jessie smiled at him and nodded back. "Hey," James said after a minute, "You wanna go somewhere?"  
  
"Like where?"  
  
"I dunno. Go see a movie, get a burger, something."   
  
Jessie cocked an eyebrow at him. "As in, a date?"  
  
James shrugged. "Well, you're going to the Pokéball with me anyway. What could it hurt? Besides, it's not like you're doing anything anyway. You planning on studying for the big test?"  
  
"Nope."  
  
"All right then. Let's go!"  
  
Jessie nodded, took James' offered hand, got up, and off they went.  
  
~*~  
  
"Ugh..." Jessie moaned that morning. "What a night."  
  
"I noticed you and James couldn't be found all night!" Liz taunted, "Where'd you go? Or the more important question, what'd you do?"  
  
Jessie rolled her eyes. "We just went out and saw a movie. But it was a late showing, that's why we were gone so long."  
  
"Right..." Roya said, looking skeptically at Jessie. "So how you think you're gonna do on the test?"  
  
"Test? Test, test... oh! The final! Er... I dunno. I don't care, either..." Jessie added quietly as her head sank to her desk.  
  
V, Roya, and Liz exchanged worried glances. Usually Jessie was the best student out of all of the Sorry Six. But she seemed stoned today. "Jess, you gonna be OK?" V asked.  
  
"I'll be fine," came the muffled reply, "I just need a little sleep..."  
  
~*~  
  
The gymnasium was decorated with red and white decorations for the Pokéball. As V, Levi, Kyle, Liz, Adam, and Roya entered, they awed at how different it looked from the place where they worked their butts off running every day. "This place looks great!" V commented.  
  
"Where's Jess and James?" Kyle asked, looking around.  
  
"They said they were gonna be a little late; they wanted to check the scores on the test." Liz anwered, holding on to his arm.   
  
"They're worried about the tests now?" Roya asked disgustedly.  
  
"Guess so..." V said.  
  
~*~  
  
13.  
  
There it was, glaring at him.   
  
13.  
  
The most unlucky number in the world. And James had made it on the final exam.  
  
James glanced at Jessie, who was staring at her grade with a face that seemed determined not to cry. He stole a peek at her score and saw a blood red 13 as well.  
  
The lowest score you could get. The lowest in the entire history of Pokémon Tech. It was pathetic. Jessie sniffled and James put his arm around her. "Hey, it's OK..." he began.  
  
"No it's not!" Jessie said, shrugging out of his embrace, "If I hadn't have gone out with *you* last night, I would have made a better grade!"  
  
"Oh, so you're blaming me?" James said angrily, "It wasn't my fault! If *you* hadn't have *agreed* to go out with me last night, we probably *both* would have made a better grade!"  
  
"This isn't *my* fault!" Jessie screeched, kicking the wall, "Don't even *try* to blame me for this!" Jessie spun on her heel and stormed down the hall, slamming the door that lead to the girls' dorm building. James stood in the middle of the hall, angry and dateless.  
  
~*~  
  
"Hey, there's James!" V said. "James!" she waved him over.   
  
"Where's Jess?" Roya asked.  
  
"She got mad at me because *she* made a bad grade on the test." James said angrily, sitting down.  
  
"What?" Kyle said, confused.  
  
"See, we both made a 13 on the big test. She got all pissed at me because she says if she hadn't have been out with me all last night, she would've gotten a better grade," James huffed and crossed his arms over his chest. He stared distractedly out at the dancing couples.  
  
"So where did she go?" Liz asked.  
  
"She threw a hissy fit and went into her room," James said and shrugged, as if he couldn't care less where she was.  
  
"I'm gonna go find her," V said, getting up.  
  
"V! This isn't any of your business!"   
  
"Put a sock in it, Levi. Jessie's one of my best friends, and so is James. If two of your best friends were fighting like this, you'd want to do something about it too."  
  
Levi had nothing else to say. V headed out the door.  
  
~*~  
  
"Jess?" V knocked quietly on Jessie's dorm room, "Jess, you in there?"  
  
"Go away."  
  
"Aw, Jess, come on, let me in. Unlock the door." V waited. A few minutes later, she heard a click that let her know the door was open. She cautiously went inside.  
  
Jessie was laying on her bed, her face in a pillow. "I made a 13, V," were the first words out of her mouth.  
  
"I know. I'm sorry."  
  
"A 13! Do you have any idea how humiliating that is!?"  
  
"Not a clue. But you're not alone, you know. It's not as if you're the only one to make that grade... James did too."  
  
"I don't give a damn about James."  
  
"Yes you do, you know you do. Deep down inside, you know you still care about him. ... You're probably sorry for what you did, too, deep down."  
  
"I don't regret what I did. Blowing off a loser like that doesn't mean that much to me."  
  
"What makes him a loser?" V asked, sitting on the edge of Jessie's bed.  
  
"If he hadn't have persuaded me to go with him last night, I would've gotten more sleep and I would have done better on the test!" Jessie replied angrily, flipping onto her side and looking up at V.  
  
"What exactly happened last night? I mean, what did he say that was so persuasive it moved the great unmovable Jessie?" V asked. Jessie related the whole story to her, word for word as best she could remember. When she finished, V said, "Well, you *did* tell him that you didn't plan on studying..."  
  
"I didn't. But I didn't plan on staying out until 1 'o clock, either."   
  
"You also agreed to go, and his reasons for you going were kinda lame, you have to admit. Sounds like you just wanted to go and have a good time, and you weren't thinking about the toll it would have on your test grade, am I right?"  
  
"..."  
  
"Jess?"  
  
"You're right. I wasn't thinking. But he still started it, by asking in the first place."   
  
"I agree, he did start it. But *he* didn't finish it. You guys getting what you got on the test wasn't specifically just one your faults. It just happened because you guys were out having fun. Together. You slacked together, you take the blame together," V said.  
  
Jessie was silent. Then V stood up and said, "Look, I'm going back to the 'ball. You coming?"  
  
"I... I think I'll stay here for a while."  
  
V shrugged. "Aight. You gonna be OK?"  
  
Jessie nodded. "I'll be fine. Thanks, V."   
  
~*~  
  
When V left Jessie's room, she ran almost headlong into James. "James! What're you doing over here?"  
  
"I came to apologize to Jessie... is she OK?"  
  
"She's fine. But approach with caution."  
  
"Thanks." V continued down the hall and James stared at the gold 914 on Jessie's door. After a moment, he gathered all his courage and knocked.  
  
"What now?" he heard Jessie ask.  
  
"Um... it's me, James... can I come in?" Jessie didn't reply. "Jessie?"  
  
"Whatever. Come on in."  
  
James entered and stood at the door, looking at Jessie. She was sitting on her bed, back to him. "Jessie, I'm-"  
  
"Don't be."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Don't be sorry," Jessie said, turning around. James was rather shocked to see that she had been crying. "It's my fault, really. If I hadn't have gone with you, I would have done better. I should have used my judgement, should have thought..." Jessie's eyes fell to the floor and she shook her head.  
  
"No, Jess. I started it. I asked, it was my idea! Don't blame yourself."  
  
"James..." Jessie looked up at him. James walked over to her and sat down, pulling her into a hug.   
  
"I'm sorry Jess. This is so stupid. We let a little grade on a stupid test mess up our friendship. ... Good thing there wasn't a big test over relationships, huh?"  
  
Jessie laughed and returned his hug. "I'm sorry too, James."  
  
They sat with each other for a long time, then James said, "Ready to go back to the 'ball?"  
  
"If you are," Jessie replied. James stood up and took Jessie's hand. Then he lead her back to the dance.  
  
~*~  
  
After the ball ended, no one was really ready to go to bed. Jessie and James decided to take a walk around the campus, while others had big after-dance, last-day-of-school parties. They didn't feel like getting drunk.  
  
As they strolled along, Jessie realized they were hand in hand. "James..." she began.  
  
"Hm?"  
  
She shook her head. "Never mind."   
  
"I had fun tonight, didn't you?" James asked, "I mean, after..."  
  
"Yeah, that part didn't exactly make this the best night of my life, but the rest of it pretty muchly made up for it!" Jessie answered. Soon the two came to the poplar tree where the group would eat their lunch and hang out every day.  
  
"The tree..." James murmured to himself.  
  
"What about it?" Jessie inquired.  
  
"I was just thinking," he said, "This tree was one of my first good memories here... We had a lot of fun under this tree."  
  
"God, this isn't graduation!" Jessie reprimanded playfully, "You don't have to act like it's the end of the world!"  
  
"I know, but... Winter Break's about to start."  
  
"So? It's only two weeks. And besides, you and me'll be spending the whole time here together, right?" After a moment of thought, Jessie continued, "Boy, it's a good thing we didn't stay mad at each other, isn't it?"  
  
"Yeah," James agreed with a smile. They stood and looked up at the tree for a long time, each lost in their own thoughts. James wondered whether Jessie would flip out if he... "Jessie?" he said, "I... I have something for you."  
  
Jessie turned to him with an inquiring gaze. "What is it?"  
  
"I got you something for Christmas..." James said, reaching into his pocket with his unoccupied hand, "I was going to wait and give it to you then, but I just couldn't resist." He pulled out a small, black velvet box. Jessie's eyes widened as he opened it, revealing a delicate silver chain with a circular locket on it.  
  
"James... it's beautiful! Where did you... how... I mean... I just don't know what to say!" Jessie gasped. James grinned.  
  
"Turn around, I'll put it on you." Jessie turned and lifted her hair, allowing James to clasp the chain around her neck.  
  
"Is there anything in the locket?" she questioned.  
  
James smiled mischeivously. "Open it and see."  
  
Jessie did so and was shocked to find a picture of the whole group, sitting under the poplar tree, smiling. It looked like a candid shot. "Where'd you get this picture? You couldn't have taken it, you're in it!"   
  
"I got Will Brinkley to take it. Do you like it?"  
  
"Oh James I love it!" Jessie exclaimed, throwing her arms around his neck. "Thank you so much!" She said and planted a kiss on his cheek. James' face turned into a million-watt blush and he smiled, hugging her back. They stood there, wrapped in each others' arms, under the poplar tree.  
  
**The End**  
  
OK! Yatah, huzzah, and boo yah! I liked this one, really. I spent a lot of precious school time writing it! XD R & R, but if you flame, tell me why! JessicaVance@lovelornpoet.com Oh, and I'm thinking there's a sequel planted somewhere in the depths of this, but we'll just have to see... 


End file.
